The Happy Song
by MegaUltraGoober
Summary: Ciel has a breakdown and snogs Sebastian. Add some music and pink ballerina outfits and you have CRACK! Warning: I don't like Elizabeth so there will be some bashing, also SLASH/YAOI/GAY whatever you want to call it is involved Rated T cause I'm perverted


Ciel sauntered down the hall toward his study, humming an upbeat tune. Sebastian just happened to see this image and approached his bocchan. "Young master, if i may be so bold as to ask, but you seem very... enthusiastic today. care to explain why?"

Ciel gave Sebastian a chesier cat smile and burst into song

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me, look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people are jelous of me. When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing this song, it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long, hohoho"

Sebastian felt his eye twitch in surprise and annoyance as Ciel sang. Suddenly, Alois and Claude came twirling in the hallway in matching sparkly ballerina outfits. Alois had a large tiara on top of his curled blonde hair and Claude had small pink bows tied throughout his. They stopped twirling as they heard someone sing a fast, catchy song that involved... baby teeth?

"...Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore." Ciel continued with an Alois-like flourish. Said boy/man-child/slut looked affronted yet proud his technique was being used by the Earl Phantomhive himself. "Happy as a coupon for a $20 whore, hohoho," he winked at the two butlers who blushed and glared at him. ciel just laughed and continued his delightful song.

Alois laughed at the looks on the two men's faces. They were both blushing and glaring but looked like they wanted to just take the currently dancing and hip-shaking Earl to someplace secluded and take his...SOUL! (perverts, what did you think i was going to say? XD)

"...Happy good, anger bad, that's my philosophy..." Ciel suddenly deflated and sunk to his knees. "I can't do this man, I'm not happy"

He then jumped back to his feet and sung in an octive higher. "I am really special cause theres only one of me, look at my smile I'm so damn happy people are jelous of me."

The Earl placed his small hands on his back as he sang "these are my lovehandles," he then switched one arm to curve outward in front of him "and this is my spout, but if you tip me over then momma said knock you out!" He raised his hands as fists and punched the air a few times before continueing.

"I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave" he suddenly looked sick and pale. Sebastian made to step forward to help his bocchan but Alois held him back, shaking with laughter and holding a video camera. "Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave." Ciel pointed to the front door with a serious expression, completely back to normal.

"I am happy, I am good, I am... I'm OUTTA here!" he spun on his heal and quickly walked over to the aformentioned door. Ciel opened it and walked through, and, just as he was about to close it, he yelled "Screw you!" and slammed the front door.

Alois was rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was crying. Claude was fixing his bows and tutu infront of a random full-length mirror. and Sebastian...

Sebastian was standing in the entry hall, looking so confused and lost that Alois only laughed harder and harder until he finally passed out from lack of oxygen. Claude then picked him up and, without a word to the other butler, walked out of the mansion, tutu bouncing behind him.

Sebastian wondered if this day could get any stranger as Grell walked in...not looking like himself, and with a WOMAN wrapped around him.

"Hey Sebastian," he called out in a very un-grell like voice. like he was actually TRYING to act masculine. "Sorry, but it's over. I have Elizabeth now and we're gonna run away and get married. Tell your bocchan his 'finace' actually has a man now"

Sebastian then recgonized the slutty blonde girl underneath all the makeup. It WAS Elizabeth, and she looked like a prostitute. She sneered at the demon.

"Don't give me that look! I've been doing tricks for years and Grelly here got me out of it! He told me everything, so now you and Ciel don't have to hide anymore! I've always seen the way you look at each other when you think he isn't looking, its full of love and lust, nothing he felt for me! Only Grell knows how i feel, for he was scorned too." She flipped her greasy looking hair behind one shoulder and tugged on Grell's shirt. "Let's go, I don't wanna be here anymore."

Grell smiled at her indulgantly and turned her toward the open front door. "You go ahead, sweetheart. I'll meet you in the carriage. I have some business to take care of first." Elizabeth smiled before placing a chaste kiss on his lips with a whisper. Grell nodded and returned it. She then turned away and, with one last glare aimed in Sebatian's general direction, pranced out of the mansion like she owned it.

It took not two seconds after she was out of sight before Grell was standing in front of Sebastian, gripping his lapels and glaring at him. Sebastian was shocked; Grell had never actually glared at him before. He found it amusing the Shinigami would try to intimidate the demon.

Grell must've seen the humor in Sebastian's eyes for his grip tightened to an almost uncomfortable point. Suddenly, he crashed his lips to Sebastian's. The demon gasped in shock, and Grell snuck his tounge in then. He completely dominated the kiss until he could feel Sebastian start to respond.

Grell ripped away from the butler, panting and flushed. "And that's what you could've had," he whispered hoarsly before shoving Sebastian from him and briskly walking out the door. It slammed once again and Sebastian was left alone. He could still feel the Shinigami's lips upon his own, and he raise a hand to touch them.

Ciel suddenly stepped from the shadows to the demon's left, looking jelous and pissed. He grabbed Sebatian by his wrinkled tailcoat and pulled him down.

"If I ever see another man or woman kiss you, I will kill them." he whispered in his butler's face. He saw the surprise and pleased expression register on Sebastian's face before it once again became an emotionless mask. Ciel closed the small space between their faces and gently kissed him. He felt Sebastian take over and moaned in pleasure.

Sebastian smiled into the kiss, feeling completely content. He deepened it while simultaniously lifting his bocchan. Said bocchan squeaked in surprise and wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. He got distracted once more by his amazing butler, throwing everything he could into the kiss.

Ciel wiggled around to get more comfortable, for his back was currently being pressing into a wall, and he felt more than heard Sebastian groan in pleasure. The Earl blushed fiercly when he felt something hard press into his backside. Sebastian only smirked and panted lightly.

"Sebastian," Ciel said a little breathlessly. "I order you to take me to my room and continue what we are doing." Sebastian gave him another look of surprise before it was quickly replaced by one of lust and love.

"Yes, my lord."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And during all this time, Undertaker was watching from the shadows, holding a video camera not unlike the one Alois dropped. "Heheheh, this is going to be perfect blackmail on the little Earl," he laughed evilly, with a strange and disturbing glint in his eyes. "I wonder what he'll do to make sure this isn't leaked to the press..."

He then started to clackle insanely and walk away from the Phantomhive mansion.

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O

_And that is what happens when I have wayyyyyy too much sugar at 3 in the morning...on a school night. I have no idea where this came from, as I should've been doing my homework at the time. But I decided to free-write and this is what was born. Teehee! ^-^_

_I love being random.._

_BANANA PHONES DO NOT COME IN PURPLE BERRY! ONLY DONUT MUFFIN-TOPS DO!_

_ME NO SPEAKY ESPANGLA!_

_Grazie~_

_Angel 3_


End file.
